Rédemption
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Comment en est-il arrivé à devenir Death Eater? Severus Snape, sa vie, son monde, son univers. - COMPLET
1. Prologue

Avant tout, je voudrais remercier cinq personnes : mon cousin, narF, mon premier promoteur et un fervent admirateur ^_^, VirginRogue, webmastrice d'un site merveilleux consacré à Snape-sama qui m'a grandement inspiré, Marilyn Manson pour sa musique et surtout J.K. Rowling, l'investigatrice de cette saga.  

Cette fic est ma première et peut-être le début d'une longue série.

Mais aussi à Kyzara qui a posté la première review que j'aie jamais reçu ^_^

Oui, je le crie haut et fort parce que j'y tenais énormément!

NOTE : J'ai écrit cette fic avant de lire Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix, le comportement des persos est peut-être très différent, j'en suis consciente -_-

Les reviews seraient appréciées, surtout pour me signaler des erreurs!, elles me prouveraient que je n'ai pas fait cela pour rien. ^_^

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et termes du Monde de la Sorcellerie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Rédemption

****

Prologue

****

Rédemption. Ce mot est pour moi une source de questionnement. Existe-t-il une forme de rédemption quelle qu'elle soit? Peut-on accéder au Paradis, tant prédit par ce Moldu dévot, malgré tous les péchés qu'on a commis? Malgré les horreurs, le désespoir, la mort, la destruction qu'on a laissés dans son sanglant sillage? Mon âme sera-t-elle envoyée aux flammes éternelles qui me tourmenteront sans cesse? Aurais-je un jour un répit malgré tout ce que j'ai semé sur mon passage? Ma conscience sera-t-elle enfin en paix un jour? La mort est-elle la salvatrice que j'attends depuis toujours ou bien la punition qui me sera infligée? Tant de questions m'assaillent…

Poudlard… un mot qui en suscite d'autres chez moi. Une suite de termes plutôt amers provenant de mon passé tumultueux me viennent aussitôt en tête : Haine, Rage, Rivalité, Compétition, Jalousie. Pourtant, l'Amour réside aussi dans mes souvenirs. L'Amour d'un homme remarquable qui a compris ma véritable nature… Ce mot, à lui seul, illumine les ténèbres dans lesquelles je sombre inexorablement…

***

You were from a perfect world   
A world that threw me away today   
Today to run away

_-Coma White, Marilyn Manson_

Oh oui, je venais d'un monde parfait. Trop parfait, même. Un monde qui m'a rejeté aussi et que j'ai tenté de fuir. Trop lâche pour regarder la vérité en face, affronter la réalité. Mais _il_ m'a remis dans le droit chemin, il m'a laissé ma chance. Alors que j'étais impardonnable.


	2. Chapter I You were from a perfect world

Chapitre I You were from a perfect world 

*** You were from a perfect world** *  
A world that threw me away today   
Today to run away

_-Coma White, Marilyn Manson_

Je suis né un vendredi 13, au mois d'octobre. Étrange coïncidence, non? Fatalité, d'après moi. Je suis destiné à être damné, à jamais. Octobre, un mois qui me ressemble : froid et doté d'un vent qui s'immisce imperceptiblement dans chaque faille possible et qui en fait frissonner plus d'un. 

Ma famille était très bien nantie, extrêmement influente auprès du Ministère et l'atout le plus important, j'étais issue d'une longue lignée de sang-pur. Elle remontait à des temps immémoriaux et j'appris plus tard que mes illustres ancêtres faisaient partie des premiers élèves de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, fondée par de non moins prestigieux et puissants sorciers. 

Mon père était un Auror, l'un des meilleurs que la terre ait jamais portée. C'était la droiture personnifiée. Avec lui, on ne pouvait enfreindre une règle, si minime soit-elle. Sa discipline était si rigoureuse… Je me souviens des corrections mémorables qu'il m'infligeait lorsque je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. En effet, il était plus qu'exigeant, il en demandait plus que ce n'était possible. Moi, son fils unique, la chair de sa chair, c'était un devoir, pour ma famille et son honneur, de me surpasser. 

*** Cet homme m'a transmis plusieurs de ses caractéristiques : la dignité, l'exigence, la loyauté et la discipline, entre autres. Sa doctrine coule toujours dans mes veines, malgré le temps.***

Ma mère était une petite femme frêle. Elle avait été beaucoup affaiblie par ma venue au monde. Pourtant, son sourire lumineux égayait toujours notre maison de sa joie. Je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps. La Grande Faucheuse l'a emportée alors que j'avais 5 ans. Il n'y a qu'un seul souvenir d'elle qui ne s'est pas effacé de ma mémoire : celui de la voir, rieuse et insouciante, se balancer dans notre vaste jardin, ses cheveux voletant au gré du vent. Elle m'a réellement aimé. Malgré les souffrances que je lui ai infligés, elle m'aimait d'un amour véritable. 

Dès mon plus jeune âge, mon père m'a fait travailler ardemment. Chaque matin, je devais m'enfermer avec lui dans notre immense bibliothèque. Il m'apprenait les rudiments de la vie d'un Auror ainsi que de nombreux sorts. Il me faisait la lecture de livres compliqués et je devais en faire de même, après lui. Que le temps soit magnifique ou pluvieux, je restais cloîtré en ces lieux, à lire et à répéter ce qu'il m'avait appris. Ma mère s'inquiétait de mon sort et ce fut souvent un sujet de dispute entre mes parents. 
    
    Je considère que mon père l'a purement et proprement assassiné. Le jour de mon anniversaire, la nature s'était déchaînée. Des coups de tonnerre retentissaient dans toute la maison, les éclairs striaient le ciel de leur traits flamboyants tandis que la pluie tempêtait à nos fenêtres. J'étais toujours à l'intérieur, lisant le Traité des Lois de la Bulgarie du IX siècle que mon père avait qualifié de tout simplement passionnant. Des voix colériques me parvenaient de la cuisine. Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à discerner les paroles des interlocuteurs. 
    
    La dernière fois que je vis ma mère, elle s'élançait hors de notre demeure pour aller se réfugier, sanglotant, sous notre vieux chêne. Cet acte lui fut fatal. Un éclair sembla bondir sur l'arbre, qui ne résista pas au choc et s'effondra sur ma pauvre mère, broyant ses fragiles os sous le poids énorme. Mon père n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, l'empêcher de sortir dehors. 
    
    Lorsque je courus pour atteindre la dépouille de ma mère, je trouvai mon père, flegmatique, regardant la scène avec une insensibilité cruelle. Je continuai ma course et allai me lover au creux du corps encore chaud de ma mère, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Après les funérailles de la défunte, mon père repris de plus belle mon éducation. Il s'acharnait sur moi. Il me donnait des punitions corporelles, à présent, dépendant de la gravité de ma faute. Un coup de savate par-ci, un autre par-là. J'effectuais les tâches qu'il m'imposait machinalement, avec la précision d'un automate bien huilé. C'était ce que j'étais. Un être robotique, sans émotions, vivant que pour le travail bien fait. 

Mon père ne s'est jamais douté du changement qui s'est opéré en moi à la mort de Mère. Je bouillonnais. J'étais un volcan près à éclater de sa fureur dévastatrice. Je lui en voulais. Il l'avait tuée… Il n'avait même pas chercher à la retenir. Je le haïssais au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne vivais que pour assouvir ma soif de vengeance. Heureusement, mon père m'avait aussi enseigné le sang-froid, l'attitude à adopter à tout coup. 

- Peu importe si on paraît froid ou distant, le sang-froid, Severus, le sang-froid! Tu ne dois JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS laisser paraître tes sentiments. Tes ennemis s'en serviront pour te détruire. Te toucher au plus profond de toi-même. Te blesser, te faire souffrir. Tu dois être un mystère complet. Ta carapace doit parer toutes les attaques. Ta couverture doit être implacable et indéfinissable. Tu comprends? Répétait-il, déambulant autour des amoncellements de livres.

**_* Un autre événement allait bientôt chambouler ma vie et m'arracher à l'emprise de mon père_**_.*_


	3. Chapter II A world that threw me away t...

**Chapitre II**

**A world that threw me away today**

You were from a perfect world 

* **A world that threw me away today** *  
Today to run away

_-Coma White, Marilyn Manson_

À ma rentrée à Poudlard, j'en savais autant qu'un élève très doué de 5ème année. Mon père n'avait pas pu pousser mes études plus loin puisque j'intégrais Poudlard. Quelle bénédiction. Les innombrables heures passées à travailler avait façonnées tant ma personnalité que mon aspect physique. J'étais pourvu de longues mains blanches, aux doigts fins et osseux. En partie parce que je n'avais manipulé que des plumes et des fragiles pages de grimoires et aussi parce que je n'avais jamais monté un balai de toute ma vie. Les autres garçons avaient des mains rugueuses dues à l'entraînement intensif de Quidditch, entraînement que je n'avais jamais reçu. Ma couleur de prédilection était déjà le noir. Mes vêtements, mes cheveux et surtout mes yeux l'arboraient. Mon teint était plus que pâle, il était livide, contrastant avec le reste de mon corps. Les rayons du Soleil qui m'avaient réchauffé de leur chaleur étaient peu nombreux. J'étais aussi doté d'une chevelure d'un noir de jais, semblable à ceux de ma mère. À l'époque, ils étaient coupés très court, une mode martiale que mon père appréciait. 

- Allons, ne rechigne pas Severus! Ainsi, rien ne couvrira ton visage, lorsque tu affronteras l'Ennemi. Aucune mèche n'entravera ta route. À quoi sert une chevelure abondante? Obscurcir la vue de tout bon sorcier qui se respecte. Comprends-tu?'' Me disait-il sans cesse.

J'étais peu habitué à l'animation de la gare King Cross. Des bruits me parvenaient aux oreilles de toute part, alors que j'avais vécu dans le silence le plus complet, ponctué par les réprimandes de mon père. La station grouillait ou plutôt fourmillait de monde! Lorsque je franchis la porte du quai 9 ¾, je fus d'autant plus impressionné par le Poudlard Express. Sa locomotive étincelait devant mes yeux émerveillés. Je quittai mon père sur la courbette qu'il m'avait enseigné et montai dans le train. Les élèves étaient tous excités mais moi, j'exultais! Je fuyais vers un autre monde, un univers qui semblait si accueillant! 

Au début du voyage, ma cabine fut vide. J'étais un peu déçu. J'aurais donc dû arriver plus tôt. C'est alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, certainement plus âge que moi, entra et s'assit à mes côtés. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, me transperçant de part en part. À la dérobée, je lui jetai des coups d'œil, à mon tour. Sa tenue témoignait de sa richesse. Il portait une longue robe de satin indigo, un tissu de qualité et surtout hors de prix. De longs cheveux dorés retombaient sur ses épaules. Son port de tête était fier et arrogant. J'étais fasciné par le nouveau venu. Je dus l'observer trop longtemps car il m'adressa la parole :

- Impressionné?

Je rougis brusquement. Je devais être si ridicule. Je balbutiai un ''non'' pas trop convaincant. L'inconnu me fixa avec amusement et commença à rire, d'un rire cristallin et charmeur. Cet homme eut pu séduire un ange. Il redevint sérieux après un moment et reprit la parole :

- Mon nom est Lucius Malfoy. Et toi?

-  Severus.. Severus Rogue.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, mon très cher Severus.

- Moi aussi,'' réussis-je à marmonner.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard. C'est ta première année ici, non?

- Oui…

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi volubile. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi.

Il me tendit sa longue main blanche, semblable à la mienne, sertie de bagues. Nous nous serrâmes la main en souriant. 

**_* C'est ainsi que je fis la rencontre de Lucius Malefoy. Je ne peux pas rejeter toute la faute sur lui, c'est moi qui ai décidé de mon sort, après tout. Il a tout de même exercé une influence énorme sur le destin qui m'attendait. *_**

Une appréhension montait en moi, peu à peu : la répartition dans les diverses maisons. Mon père m'avait dit, avant mon départ :

- Severus, l'étape la plus importante à Poudlard est la cérémonie de répartition. J'ai été dans Gryffondor, ton grand-père de même et cette tradition remonte aux plus anciennes branches de notre famille. Gryffondor a pour emblème un lion. Un lion se doit d'être valeureux, de protéger sa famille, de faire preuve de courage à chaque occasion. Un lion ne se laisse pas abattre. Il se battra jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de subir la défaite. Ne l'oublie pas, lorsque tu seras un des vaillants membres de cette Maison. Lorsque je ne serai plus, tu devras veiller sur ta famille, tu seras l'homme de la maison. Acquitte-toi de ta tâche avec zèle. Comprends-tu?

Tant de pression sur mes épaules. Ce fardeau était si lourd à porter. Je ne flancherai pas. Je vais vaincre chaque obstacle qui se dresse sur ma route. 

Revenant à mon nouvel ami, j'hasardai :

- Es-tu de Gryffondor?''

Il me regarda à nouveau avec amusement, comme si cette question était absurde, inconcevable, totalement incongrue. 

- Non, Serpentard.

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Mes yeux ronds le firent sourire. 

- Tu croyais que tous les Serpentard étaient des lourdauds sans cervelle, n'est-ce pas? Ai-je ébranlé tes convictions?

- Les préjugés sont des médisances auxquelles ont ne doit pas se fier, récitai-je. Mon père m'a appris ce précepte il y a longtemps.

- Ton père est sûrement un grand homme. Le mien travaille au Ministère. Il préside le Conseil.

- Mon père est Auror…

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui me dévisageait. Je détournai la tête et cela conclut la discussion.

***

- James Potter, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Après quelques instants, le Choixpeau clama :

- Gryffondor!

Il en fut ainsi pour d'autres garçons de mon âge. Je ne retiendrai que le nom de quatre d'entre eux qui seront importants plus tard: James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. 

Enfin arriva mon tour. Je sentais le regard des autres élèves dans mon dos. Lucius me fit un sourire encourageant. Mon cœur se débattait comme un lion en cage. J'avais les mains moites. De la sueur perlait sur mon front fiévreux. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et enfila prestement le Choixpeau.

- Mmmm... Tu es une véritable énigme, mon garçon. Tu es courageux et débrouillard mais tu as aussi un goût indéniable pour le travail et tu es d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, à condition que l'objet de tant de fidélité réponde à tes valeurs et à tes objectifs. Tu as un esprit vif et éveillé. Je lis en toi de nombreuses connaissances. Pourtant, tu es très ambitieux et es près à tout pour réussir. Quel bel amalgame de qualités. Je crois pourtant que tu es destiné à SERPENTARD!''

Je me dirigeai en titubant vers la longue table des Serpentards sous les acclamations et les vivats de ceux qui étaient dès lors les miens. Ils exhibaient leur badge vert et argent, couleurs de leur maison, sous mes yeux. J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de Lucius qui me félicita chaleureusement. 

J'étais désorienté. Que dirait mon père à la venue de cette nouvelle catastrophique? J'avais détruit la longue lignée de Gryffondors instaurée jusqu'ici. J'étais la honte de ma glorieuse famille… Je mangeai sans grand appétit et montai me coucher au dortoir rapidement. 

Étendu sur mon lit, je réalisai quelque chose que  jamais je n'avais compris. J'avais trouvé le moyen de me venger. La façon la plus pernicieuse pour LE punir de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. J'allais le décevoir. J'étais un Serpentard, son propre fils était un Serpentard. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir. Cela lui ferait mal, très mal. La plupart des mages noirs qu'il combattait étaient originaires de Serpentard. Comme il souffrirait. Cela me faisait p-l-a-i-s-i-r. Je m'en réjouissais plus que toute autre chose. De plus, j'avais une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis, un nouveau foyer. Je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres.

***

Je ne pus jamais savoir si mon père appris la nouvelle. Il était mort dans une mission pour le compte du Ministère. J'assistai aux funérailles avec indifférence, la même indifférence qu'il avait affiché à celles de feue ma mère. Un vieil homme vint déclamer ou plutôt réciter un discours rempli de clichés d'un ton monotone sur ''cet homme qui avait combattu avec acharnement les Forces du Mal mais qui avait fini par périr dans cette lutte périlleuse mais qui était une preuve que l'on devait mettre fin aux agissements de ces ennemis de la nation''. Ces souvenirs me font maintenant sourire. Je me revois les cheveux lissés par un gel odorant appliqué avec soin par une femme qui se disait la sœur de ma tante au deuxième degré, assis sur une chaise inconfortable, juste devant sa tombe. Son visage était toujours aussi dur et inexpressif. Des collègues de mon père étaient venus m'apporter un réconfort. Certains étaient en larmes, d'autres maudissaient les ''salauds qui nous ont enlevés notre meilleur homme''. Comment pouvaient-ils se douter que plusieurs d'entre eux mourraient de la main du fils de ''leur meilleur homme''. 

- Allons Severus! Serre les dents et endure. Les épreuves que l'on a placé sur ta route sont faites pour t'endurcir. Pleurer reflète la sensibilité, pleurer signifie la faiblesse. C'est une preuve d'un manque flagrant de sang-froid. Durcis la mâchoire et reste impassible, cela déconcertera tes ennemis. Comprends-tu?

Je restai donc de marbre le jour des obsèques. Cet épisode de ma vie ne fit que renforcir ma carapace, déjà presque inviolable. Néanmoins, au plus profond de moi-même, j'étais désemparé. Une autre blessure à rajouter à celles qui couvraient mon coeur. Celle-ci allait-elle guérir et se cicatriser ou bien ferait-elle comme toutes les autres en m'harcelant sans cesse. D'autres tracas venaient se rajouter à cette mort. Je n'avais plus de toit. Allait-on m'envoyer dans un de ces horribles orphelinats? Vers qui devais-je me tourner? Je n'avais ni proches, ni attaches à qui me fier. Je me tenais debout dans la noirceur, contre vents et marées, seul contre l'adversité, tel la figure de proue d'un vaisseau, tourmenté par des flots tumultueux.  

***

- Poudre de Mandragore, Professeur.

- Tout à fait correct. 5 points pour Serpentard.

Mon père avait toujours dédaigné l'art subtil des potions. 

- Quelle fierté tire-t-on à préparer de petites mixtures et à remplir des flacons ou des fioles? Non, Severus, le cours où tu devras écouter attentivement sera Défense Contres Les Forces Du Mal. Il t'apprendra à te protéger contre les dangers. Peut-on abattre un Mage Noir en lui lançant une potion? Non, Severus! Les potions sont bonnes pour les médico-mages et rien d'autre. Comprends-tu?''

Il l'abolit de mon apprentissage avec lui. Ainsi, à mon entrée à Poudlard, je possédais une lacune énorme dans cette matière. Heureusement, Rodolphus Lestrange, le Maître des Potions d'alors, était un professeur excellent. Ses enseignements me captivaient. Je me retrouvai vite un de ses favoris puisqu'en plus d'un don indéniable pour cette classe, j'étais un des élèves de sa Maison. 

Lestrange fut un véritable mentor pour moi, mais pas de la même manière que Lucius Malfoy. Il me fit découvrir cette science à laquelle je consacrerais ma vie. Il vit en moi le meilleur candidat pour le remplacer. Je devins rapidement son apprenti. Je passai d'innombrables soirées en sa compagnie à feuilleter de vieux grimoires et à tester de savants mélanges d'ingrédients. 

Un soir pourtant, il m'initia à une matière différente des potions.

- Ce soir, tu n'auras pas besoin de ta marmite ni du grimoire de la Réserve. Seulement ta baguette.

Interrogateur, je rangeai mon matériel.

- Je vais t'enseigner autre chose que les Potions, Severus. Tu es un élève trop doué pour rester confiné dans ces informations théoriques stupides. Albus Dumbledore est spécialiste en gaspillage de talent.

Il pointa de son long doigt crochu un livre posé sur son bureau. Un livre complètement noir reposait sur la surface de bois lisse. Je déchiffrai les inscriptions en latin :

- _Magia Noctu_… Magie de la Nuit?

- Oui, Severus. Ce livre aurait aussi bien pu s'intituler _Magia Nobilitas_, car la Magie Noire *est* noble. La proposition que je te fais ce soir est exceptionnelle. Ton ami Lucius Malfoy en a déjà profité. L'étude de la Magie Noire n'est pas faite à la légère. Je n'accepte que les élèves qui se démarquent vraiment parmi le ramassis d'imbéciles qui peuplent cette école. C'est ton choix mais je trouverais vraiment regrettable de laisser passer une chance comme cela…

Ma soif de savoir prit rapidement le dessus sur ma réticence. On eut dit que le grimoire m'appelait, voulait me séduire et que telle une araignée, il essayait de m'attirer dans sa toile. 

- J'accepte, Professeur.

- Excellent, Severus. J'étais sûr que ta décision serait la bonne. Tu ne dois parler de ces séances à personne, nous nous sommes bien compris? Je ne voudrais surtout pas que cela s'ébruite. Dû à un concours de circonstances atténuantes, la Magie Noire a été traînée dans la boue par des sorciers craintifs de sa puissance. Seuls quelques adeptes peuvent se vanter de la maîtriser parfaitement. Trêve de bavardage, Severus. Nous commencerons dès ce soir.''

À partir de ce jour, mes pouvoirs allèrent en croissant à une vitesse phénoménale. Je maîtrisai en peu de temps ce que Lucius avait pris deux ans à comprendre. Lestrange m'inculqua des notions de plus en plus difficiles. M'ayant donné carte blanche quant à mes lectures, je visitai les recoins les plus poussiéreux et sombres de la Réserve, en quête constante de nouvelles connaissances. M'instruire était devenu une passion si grande que je n'en dormais plus la nuit. 

Parfois, dans la Grande Salle, lorsque j'étais plongé en grande conversation avec Lucius ou bien mes pensées s'égaraient aux prochains sorts que j'allais parfaire,  je sentais un regard lourd de reproches peser sur moi. Non, pas des reproches, de la désapprobation? Ni les reproches, ni la désapprobation, mais plutôt de la déception. Ces yeux qui brûlaient ma nuque de leur sagacité, c'étaient ceux d'Albus Dumbledore. J'avais la nette impression qu'il était au courant de tous mes faits et gestes. Lire dans mes pensées était totalement exclu, mon père m'avait enseigné comment protéger le flot de réflexions provenant de mon cerveau, à d'éventuels assaillants. Mon sort d'Occlumencie était si puissant que si quelqu'un essayait de s'y frotter, il se trouverait nez à nez à une cloison hermétique. Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée, sans toute fois me départir de ce sentiment gênant d'une immense déception de mon Directeur.

****

**_* Ce fut premier pas vers le chemin des ténèbres. À la croisée des chemins, j'avais décidé de diriger mon destin sur une voie autre que celle que mon père avait prévue. *_**

***

- Pathétique. Tout simplement pathétique, murmura Lucius.

- Tu parles de Weasley?

- Qui d'autre aurait pu atteindre un point aussi bas? Leur famille est un véritable déshonneur pour tous les sorciers digne de ce nom,'' M'expliqua-t-il avec un mépris non dissimulé. ''Malgré leur sang-pur, ce sont tous des amoureux des Moldus. Lui, en particulier. C'est un vrai mordu. Quelle ordure… Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas vivre parmi ces êtres inférieurs qui leur sont si chers? Ce serait moins de bouches à nourrir et surtout, l'air serait moins viciée par ces infâmes rebuts de la société.''

Il prononça cette dernière phrase assez fort pour que Arthur Weasley l'entende. Celui-ci devint aussi écarlate que son abondante crinière de feu. Il tremblait d'une colère sourde. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus que deux minces lignes dures. Ses mains s'étaient transformées en poing, prêt à en venir aux poings. Je sentais qu'il était à deux doigts de dégainer sa baguette. La tension monta à l'instant même. Tous les regards convergèrent dans notre direction. Les rixes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient fréquentes, surtout avec ces deux protagonistes, mais toujours croustillantes. Une rivalité quasi-palpable régnait entre ces deux Maisons. Lucius réprima un rire et toisa son adversaire avec son arrogance habituelle. Il défia Weasley de son regard hautain. Je savais que ce dernier exploserait, un jour ou l'autre. Lucius ne cessait de le rabaisser. Il se plaisait à le faire surtout dans des endroits publics où tous pourraient les entendre. Ridiculiser Weasley de ses remarques humiliantes étaient un de ses nombreux passe-temps. 

- Malefoy, tu me le paieras un de ces jours, '' hurla Weasley, hors de lui.

- Et comment feras-tu, mon _pauvre _Weasley? Tu sais bien que ta famille a autant de Mornilles que de cervelle.''__

Lucius me fit un sourire entendu et détourna le dos, satisfait de sa précédente tirade. Il gagnait toujours ces guerres verbales. Je le suivis, tandis que deux yeux nous décochaient un regard venimeux. 

- Il y a plusieurs choses essentielles pour se faire respecter, dans ce bas monde, Severus. Primo, la richesse. L'argent peut tout acheter. Existe-t-il toujours des hommes intègres, en ce bas monde? Je ne le crois pas. Ce n'est qu'une fable contée aux enfants pour qu'ils continuent d'être illusionnés par de faux espoirs. Deuxio, l'intelligence. Sans un gramme de matière grise, que peut-on réaliser? Il est sûr qu'il est étonnant que même des imbéciles comme le père de Weasley puissent atteindre un poste au Ministère. Nous sommes trop indulgents. Tertio, la beauté. Regarde Narcissa Lestrange, tous les regards fusent vers elle. Avec ses robes dispendieuse et ses cheveux blonds platine coiffés à la dernière mode de Paris, elle attire l'attention à coup sûr. C'est un atout majeur pour réussir. Éblouis-les et ils te mangeront dans la main. Avec tout ça, on peut facilement acquérir du pouvoir… beaucoup de pouvoir. Retiens ça, c'est important. C'est ce qui différencie le commun mortel, à l'instar de Weasley, à un noble de haut rang.

*** J'étais le confident de Lucius Malefoy. Son bras droit, en quelque sorte. À force de le côtoyer, j'appris à passer maître dans l'art subtil du sarcasme, du cynisme et de l'ironie. Il m'enseigna à faire plus mal avec des mots qu'avec des sorts. Ses leçons me furent bien utiles. Il me conféra une protection tout le long de mes études à Poudlard. Il était mon mentor et j'étais son novice, c'était mon tuteur et j'étais son pupille, son disciple loyal et servile. Je me contentais de cette position puisqu'elle me permettait de jouir d'un rang social plutôt élevé.** ** Malheureusement, comme Lucius était plus vieux que moi, je devais me débrouiller seul contre l'adversité, lorsque je n'étais pas en sa présence. Je le retrouvai hors des cours mais ailleurs, j'étais mêlé à la jungle hostile qu'est la vie. Les autres Serpentards n'osaient pas me toucher par peur du courroux de Lucius mais les élèves des autres maisons en profitaient grandement .C'est là qu'entre en scène mes ennemis de toujours : Peter Pettigrow, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et surtout, mon rival, James Potter.***

Les quatre jeunes hommes me dévisageaient. Ils étaient tous furieux que j'ai été assez fin pour découvrir leur petite machination. Les Maraudeurs avaient été démasqués.

Pettigrow alias Queudver. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire sous-fifre, seulement bon à suivre le troupeau comme le bon petit mouton sans défense qu'il était. Son petit visage de misérable fouine m'observait, dans l'ombre de ses amis, comme toujours. Craintif et faible, prêt à changer de camp dès qu'une occasion meilleure se présenterait. Aucun charisme, aucune personnalité. Il se modelait aux exigences qu'on lui imposait. Quel être pitoyable et méprisable. 

Lupin ou Lunard. Son air angélique, séraphique, même. Il avait une manière de vous regarder. On aurait dit qu'il avait pitié de vous, qu'il vous pardonnait pour les méfaits qu'on avait commis. Ses grands yeux bleus posés sur vous vous faisaient sentir coupable. Il semblait si doux, si compréhensif. Un véritable agneau. Pourtant, j'avais découvert sa vraie nature! C'était un loup-garou. Ils pensaient tous que je ne comprendrais pas, que j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas deviner qu'il était absent à chaque pleine lune. Les autres ne se doutaient de rien. ''Ce pauvre Remus est malade, c'est tout''. Hilarant comme les gens peuvent être naïfs. Ils en avaient bien profité, jusqu'à maintenant, parce que je connaissais la vérité! 

Black aussi surnommé Patmol. Lui, il m'haïssait et je le lui rendais bien. Je le détestais cordialement. Ses cheveux bruns presque noirs toujours en bataille. Ses yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Il était grand, élancé, assez musclé mais pourtant, mince. À présent, il tempêtait contre moi. Il m'injuriait. Les poings serrés, il me menaçait. Toujours comme cela. Aucun sang-froid. Le bras droit de Potter, son meilleur ami. Impulsif et énergique, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Batteur. Pas étonnant que sa force soit phénoménale. Lorsqu'il était furieux, il grondait, à l'instar d'un chien qu'on aurait mal dressé. 

Finalement, Potter ou encore Cornedrue. Son petit air suffisant d'enfant gâté me dégoûtait. Tout le monde était en adoration devant lui. La vedette, la célébrité, le très connu James Potter. C'était l'objet d'un véritable culte, et cela, seulement parce qu'il enfreignait des règles. D'après l'ensemble de l'école, exceptés nous, Serpentards, il menait une vie périlleuse remplie d'embûches. Une vie périlleuse consiste donc à le couvre-feu fréquemment et à défier toutes les lois instaurées par notre école? Cela l'amusait et épatait du même coup la galerie. Le lendemain, on entendait parler de ses expéditions nocturnes sans cesse. Il était hors de toute atteinte, ses supporters étant trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse seulement le toucher. Tout allait bien pour lui, il avait une petite amie ravissante, de bons amis, des notes excellentes, la position enviée de Capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et tout le monde l'adorait.__

Une voix remplie de colère me fit revenir à la réalité :

- SALE FOUINEUR!'' Hurla Black.

- Mettez-lui une muselière,'' dis-je, exaspéré, faisant allusion à son statut d'Animagus.

- T'adresse pas à moi de cette façon-là, vermine. Toujours en train de nous espionner, hein, Rogue? gronda-t-il.

- N'accuse pas à tort, Black. Au tribunal, tu pourras toujours plaider l'aliénation mentale pour les menaces que tu as proférées contre moi.'' Me moquai-je.

Potter et Lupin durent user de toute leur force pour retenir Sirius Black. 

- Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi aller le faire taire!

Il se débattait comme une vraie teigne. Je contemplais la scène, amusé. Finalement, la furie se calma. Black, médusé, me regardait avec une rage à peine contenue. Il était toujours fulminant mais il se savait impuissant contre trois autres sorciers. Il dut remarquer mon regard moqueur car je vis un éclair passer dans ses yeux. Je détournai la tête, conscient de ma situation précaire. Je me lançai :

- Alors, l'interrogatoire? Vous en avez déjà fini avec moi? M'enquis-je.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir reçu une bonne correction, Rogue,grommela Black.

Lupin posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il prit la parole :

- Écoute Severus, il semble que tu aies découvert mon identité réelle… Mon secret, enfin, notre secret à tous.

- Vous croyiez vraiment que vous parviendriez à cacher tout ça avec vos subterfuges si empreints de subtilité? Tous les faits concordaient, de Lupin qui est malade durant les soirées de pleines lunes aux clins d'œil échangés avec Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas croire que des parents puissent mettre aveuglément leur confiance en lui alors qu'un loup-garou rôde dans les corridors de l'école!

- Tu es si borné, soupira James Potter.

- Quand un élève se fera dévorer par ton copain, on verra si tu vas changer d'avis et te ranger de mon côté.

- Voilà la différence entre toi et Dumbledore, Severus. Entre quelqu'un de bon et quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu ne donnes aucune chance, tu juges sans précédent. Tu généralises et ta vue est brouillée par des stéréotypes, des préjugés immondes. Me dit Lupin avec son habituel air d'apitoiement. 

- Quelle belle morale. Merci pour ton sermon, Lupin mais garde-le pour toi, tu en auras besoin quand le poids de la culpabilité sera trop lourd à porter.'

- IL EST INFECT! LAISSEZ-LE MOI! Cria cet idiot de Black.

- Petrificus Totalus! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Potter et Lupin.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Black s'était rué sur moi comme un forcené. Lupin et Potter l'avait alors pétrifié et il s'était écroulé à mes pieds. 

- Je suis désolé, Sirius mais il le fallait. Tu dois te contenir si nous voulons tous nous en sortir. S'excusa Lupin.

- Il l'a tout de même provoqué, Rémus. Plaida Potter. 

J'avais une envie effroyable de bouger mon pied contre sa tête immobile. Le narguer n'était sûrement pas la meilleure solution pour me sortir indemne de cette aventure. Lupin reprit la parole :

- Écoute, Severus, nous allons te laisser partir sain et sauf mais gare à toi si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit en lien avec cette affaire, compris?

- C'est à moi d'y voir, Lupin.

*** Ma haine viscérale des quatre comparses ne faisait que débuter. Un autre incident allait aggraver mes dispositions envers eux. ***

*******

- On ne peut pas le laisser se balader dans l'école en sachant tout sur notre histoire, Rémus! S'emporta Sirius Black.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Il a un bon fond, tout de même, lui répondit Lupin.

- Ce que je redoute c'est son petit sens du devoir qui pourrait le pousser, éventuellement, à nous dénoncer. Dumbledore est peut-être notre allié il est impuissant devant une horde de parents apeurés par une menace sans fondement, éluda Potter.

- Pourquoi pas le sort d'Oubliettes? Suggéra Pettigrow, simple spectateur jusqu'alors.

- C'est infect, Peter. Nous l'utiliserons qu'en cas de dernier recours. Lui répondit Lupin.

- Laissez-moi plutôt aller lui donner une bonne leçon. S'écria Black.

Black empoigna Potter par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent pour se diriger vers l'Entrée Principale.

- J'ai un plan! On attire Rogue au Saule Cogneur et puis VLAN! Avec un peu de chance, il mourra. Au pire, il aura quelques os brisés, des contusions et surtout une revanche pour nous tous. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius. C'est un peu radical, non?

- Rémus a déteint sur toi, ma parole! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, James? Si on ne réagit pas, Rémus ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici. Il suffit seulement de donner la peur de sa vie à Rogue pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Habituellement, tu es toujours partant pour une aventure, si audacieuse qu'elle soit.'

Après un moment de réflexion, Potter dit :

- Je suis désolé Sirius. Je suis d'accord avec le fait que Remus soit en danger mais pas avec celui de faire signer son arrêt de mort à Rogue. Il a beau être odieux, je répugne à lui faire du mal. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'Evans me le pardonnerait.

Black se détourna de son ami, visiblement furieux.

- Très bien, James. Mais lorsque nos problèmes seront terminés, vous saurez qui remercier.

Il s'enfuit vers le dortoir, ruminant sa vengeance, la sombre esquisse d'un plan s'élaborant pour devenir un véritable complot.

***

- Côtes cassées, bras droit fracturé, épine dorsale endommagée, clavicules abîmées et finalement, les deux jambes ont été soumises à de très fortes pressions, récita Mme Pomfresh.

Malgré mon état comateux, il me restait assez de lucidité pour m'en vouloir. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de les croire et d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme un novice de troisième ordre? J'aurais dû me douter que je recevrais des représailles, un jour ou l'autre. Et maintenant, le pire mal de tous, plus que d'être entièrement brisé en mille morceaux, j'avais une dette envers Potter. Une dette de sang. 

J'avais reçu une missive me disant de me rendre au Saule Cogneur, où j'assisterais aux rencontres des quatre acolytes. Je savais que ce lieu était étroitement lié aux disparitions mystérieuses de Lupin, mais je ne comprenais ni le comment, ni le pourquoi. Je trouvais dans cette occasion, le moyen de renforcir mes preuves contre les Maraudeurs.

Lorsque je compris que j'étais dans un guet-apens, il était déjà trop tard. Le Saule Cogneur avait déjà commencé à me marteler de ses énormes branches lui servant de bras. Cela me rappela furtivement la mort de ma mère. J'essayai vainement de m'extirper du piège qu'on m'avait tendu si adroitement mais j'étais définitivement conduit à ma douloureuse perte. Alors que je pensais que ma fin était venue, un bras m'avait agrippé pour m'emporter vers le château. Presque moribond, appuyé contre le dos de James Potter, il m'avait conduit vers l'Infirmerie, où il m'avait déposé sur un des nombreux lits. 

Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour devoir quelque chose à Potter. Cet acte de bravoure faisait honte à mon statut de Serpentard mais que pouvais-je y faire? Sans lui, je serais mort. 

**_* Faute de preuves, ma haine s'était accrue envers eux. Cette haine me fit progresser. Elle me poussait à apprendre plus de sorts, me promettant une vengeance tôt ou tard. *_******


	4. Chapter III Today to runaway

_Note :_ Ce chapitre a été écrit en partie après avoir lu Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix, contrairement au reste de la fic ^_^ Chapitre III _Today to runaway_

_You were from a perfect world_

A world that threw me away today * Today to runaway * 

_-Coma White, Marilyn Manson_

- Le Maître désire vous voir, Général.

- Bien, conduisez-moi à lui.

Lorsque je pénétrai la pièce sombre, toutes les conversations prirent fin. Severus Rogue, l'un des plus impitoyables Mangemorts des légions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait fait son entrée. Cette scène était plutôt amusante. J'imposais le respect ou la crainte à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser ma route. Je marchai droit devant moi et m'arrêtai à une distance respectueuse de mon maître. Je m'agenouillai alors, le front bien bas sur le sol de marbre dur et froid. Je sentais son regard perçant sur ma nuque. Ses deux yeux rouges sang me scrutaient et s'aventuraient dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Aucune anxiété ne m'envahissait car j'étais un des protégés du maître. Je faisais partie du cercle de ses plus fidèles alliés. Je ne comptais même plus sur mes doigts le nombre de Sortilèges Impardonnables que j'avais infligés à Cracmols, Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes ou autres parasites du même type. Après une brève inspection de ma personne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole :

- Severus, mon dévoué Mangemort, dit-il approbateur.

- Maître, lui répondis-je de mon ton glacial habituel.

- J'ai une mission à te  confier.

- Je l'accomplirai au péril de ma vie, Maître.

Je répondais à chacune de ses répliques machinalement. Je connaissais la formule à employer. Le Maître aimait qu'on lui rappelle son allégeance par de telles paroles. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dupe. Pas tout à fait. Assis sur son trône d'ébène, il tirait les ficelles de toutes les opérations dirigées jusqu'ici. 

Je détaillai les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres présents dans la pièce. Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait cessé d'enseigner à Poudlard pour mieux servir le Maître, se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce, en compagnie de sa femme Bellatrix et de Rabastan, son frère. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils agissaient pour le compte de Lord Voldemort en ''famille'', accomplissant toujours leurs missions ensemble.

 Se tenant près d'un portrait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius, affichant un air nonchalant, avait repris sa discussion avec McNair et Augustus Rookwood, tous trois travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie. Lucius avait échu d'un poste de haut rang, dû à l'influence de son père, plusieurs pots-de-vin et son charme indéniable. McNair, pour sa part, était devenu bourreau pour le compte du Département des Créatures Magiques. Rookwood était notre meilleur espion et détenait des renseignements importants et confidentiels puisqu'il oeuvrait au Ministère des Mystère.  Ils formaient un groupe de bien tristes sires.  

Peter Pettigrow, au milieu de la salle, venait régulièrement pour transmettre des informations à mon Maître. Sa fonction de délateur devait lui faire plaisir car il se voûtait moins et se rengorgeait souvent devant le regard des autres Mangemorts. 

Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius Black, quelle ironie du sort que je me retrouve étroitement lié avec le membre de la famille d'un de mes pires ennemis, s'entretenait en chuchotant avec Evan Rosier, ce tueur professionnel, et Mulciber. Je vis Antonin Dolohov les approcher, tout en parlant à Travers, le spécialiste des Imperiums. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à se délivrer de son emprise mentale. 

Igor Karkaroff, notre Mangemort bulgare, donnait des formations à ses élèves les plus doués pour qu'ils deviennent des Mages Noirs, dans l'enceinte de Durmstang. Il nous envoyait souvent de ses étudiants susceptibles d'être des nôtres. Il était encadré par les formes sombres et indistinces de Nott et Avery. 

Finalement, Bartelemius Croupton Jr, était debout aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fut et il reste le plus fidèle, le plus dévoué, le plus loyal de tous les Mangemorts. Sa foi en la doctrine du Maître était sans faille. Il lui obéissait avec soumission, s'abandonnant aveuglément à ses ordres. 

Cette assemblée de Mangemorts formait environ le tiers des troupes de Lord Voldemort. La plupart de ceux qui étaient présents ici étaient les plus hauts gradés, les meilleurs éléments. Les autre partisans inférieurs devaient être en mission. 

La hiérarchie au sein de nos légions dépendait des services que l'on rendait au Maître. Elle était simple mais difficile à obtenir. Le Maître exigeait de ses hommes le prix de nombreux efforts avant de parvenir à un niveau supérieur. Les actions d'éclat étaient généralement récompensées par un grade avancé. 

On commençait simple Mangemort, pour ensuite devenir Commandant, qui dirigeait un groupe de cinq hommes. Un cran plus haut se situait le Lieutenant, qui commandait quinze des servants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Général était le rang le plus élevé de tous. Il avait sous sa gouverne trente hommes de troupe.. 

Il n'y avait que cinq élus pour être général : Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bartemelius Croupton Jr, Evan Rosier et moi. En dessous de nous, dix lieutenants partagés entre cinq généraux. 

Captant mon attention à nouveau, Lord Voldemort poursuivit :

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, mon dévoué Mangemort Rodolphus Lestrange a abandonné son poste de Maître des Potions. Il l'a fait dans un but très précis. Je n'ai donc plus d'informateur à Poudlard. Je veux être au courant de tout ce que Dumbledore complote contre mon règne. Pour ce faire, tu prendras la place de Rodolphus. Je crois que ce vieil amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore te fait toujours confiance, profites-en pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et en apprendre le plus possible. Je veux que tu me fasses un rapport à chaque semaine. Va, à présent.

- Maître.'', dis-je tout en m'inclinant.

***

Mon retour à Poudlard en tant que Professeur me troubla. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour chez moi, après un interminable voyage. Tous les lieux m'étaient familiers et par deux fois, je manquai d'aller m'asseoir à la Table des Serpentards tant je m'y étais habitué. Les élèves regardaient avec suspicion ce nouvel étudiant de trente ans.

J'avais redouté mon entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque je poussai sa porte pour entrer dans son bureau, mon estomac était noué par l'anxiété et l'appréhension. Il me salua chaleureusement, comme si j'étais un vieil ami :

- Severus! Quel bonheur de vous revoir en ces murs.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Professeur Dumbledore.

Il prit entre ses mains ridées un parchemin plié en trois.

- J'ai reçu votre lettre, comme vous pouvez le voir. Vous possédez d'excellents informateurs car le Professeur Lestrange, votre ancien Directeur, a démissionné il y a à peine quelques jours.

J'eus grand peine à réprimer le sentiment que ces sous-entendus créaient en moi. Dumbledore avait toujours passé maître dans l'art des phrases à double sens. Je déglutis et répondis :

- C'est possible… Hum… Donc… Pour en venir au fait, j'aimerais postuler pour le poste de Maître des Potions.

- Vous êtes le plus qualifié pour remplacer le Professeur Lestrange.

Je contins un soupir d'aise. Je savais ce qui m'attendait si je ne pouvais accomplir à bien la mission. La vision d'Avery sous le sort Doloris me traversa l'esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un frisson me parcourut l'épine dorsale. La voix de Dumbledore me parvint à nouveau aux oreilles :

- Je voudrais vous incomber une tâche de plus, si vous l'acceptez, bien sûr. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais reculé devant le travail. En plus d'être Maître des Potions, je voudrais que vous preniez en main les Serpentards. Ils ont besoin d'un nouveau Directeur et le Professeur Trelawney n'est pas celle qu'il faut, j'en ai bien peur.

Sybille Trelawney? Directrice des Serpentards? Je regardai Dumbledore d'un air incrédule puis je me ravisai de peur de l'insulter. Professeur de Divination et Serpentards n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Je pensais aux heures de tortures qu'étaient les Cours de Divination : l'envie irrépressible de dormir, l'ennui mortel, la seule matière où je n'avais jamais réussi. La perspective d'être Directeur des Serpentards et de les arracher aux griffes de cette fausse médium me plaisait. J'espérais ardemment qu'elle ne les ait pas encore converti à la lecture de feuilles de thé. Ce genre de choses abrutissaient tous les élèves pour les rendre complètement légumes.

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Monsieur le Directeur. Je m'occuperai des Serpentards avec autant de soin que l'a fait le Professeur Lestrange.

Je pensai intérieurement aux futurs élèves qui apprendraient la Magie Noire avec moi, tout comme je l'avais fait auparavant avec Lestrange. Jubilant, je quittai Dumbledore et dévalai les escaliers. 

***

- Pompom, pourriez-vous nous laisser? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Professeur Rogue quelques instants.

Intriguée, l'infirmière se retira en trotinnant. Il releva la manche de ma robe déchirée qui découvrit la Marque des Ténèbres, preuve irréfutable et accusatrice de mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ceci confirme mes soupçons, Severus.

Ses yeux pétillants de malice étaient devenus graves. Son air de bienveillance habituelle avait disparu pour laisser transparaître une profonde déception. Je baissai la tête, honteux.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que je travaillais à Poudlard. Me détourner des activités des Mangemorts m'avait donné un second souffle. J'avais l'impression de revivre. Mes compte-rendus à l'intention de Lord Voldemort devenaient de moins en moins consistant, mes réponses de plus en plus vagues, au fil des années. Dumbledore me faisait confiance et il m'avait en quelque sorte, apprivoisé. Pendant mes années à Poudlard, je lui avais toujours porté un respect craintif qui s'était métamorphosé en haine par la faute de mon Maître et transformé de nouveau en haute estime, à présent. Je suis sûr qu'il avait deviné le changement qui s'était opéré en moi. 

Dumbledore n'eut jamais rien à redire sur mon travail. Je n'étais jamais malade, jamais absent et je remplissais mes fonctions à la perfection tout en maintenant la discipline dans mes classes. J'étais très exigeant vis-à-vis mes élèves mais cela donnait souvent des résultats. Je savais, par expérience, que la pression est un remède excellent pour les étudiants paresseux ou médiocres.

Les Serpentards s'étaient rapidement repris en main après quelques démonstrations de force de ma part. Certes, ils ne m'appréciaient pas, mais je m'arrangeais toujours pour les favoriser et leur réserver le terrain de Quidditch, au grand dam des autres Maisons. Je prenais un malin plaisir à punir et à donner des détentions aux Gryffondors les plus audacieux. Comme si je prenais ma revanche sur James Potter. Je n'oubliai quand même pas ma dette de sang envers lui. Le Saule Cogneur me la rappelait avec une précision cuisante.

Je m'étais découvert une passion pour l'enseignement. Bien que je ne le montre pas, j'adorais constater les progrès des uns après beaucoup d'efforts et les déchéances des autres à la suite d'étude insuffisante.  

Me tirant de ma rêverie, Dumbledore continua : 

- Te souviens-tu du lendemain de ton premier cours privé de Magie Noire avec le Professeur Lestrange?

Je relevai la tête, interloqué. Je remarquai aussi qu'il me tutoyait, à présent.

- Ainsi donc, vous saviez depuis le commencement…

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je ne voyais pourtant pas où il venait en venir? Ma culpabilité était indéniable, il n'avait qu'à envoyer un hibou au Ministère qui se chargerait de m'envoyer à Azkaban. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Autant croupir à Azkaban que d'endurer son ton paternel.

- Parce que je crois que tu as une chance de rédemption, Severus.

Je sursautai. Ne jamais laisser paraître ses sentiments. Je fermai à double tours mes pensées.

- En effet, je savais tout depuis le début. J'avais remarqué ton air coupable lorsque tu me jetais des regards furtifs, après ta première leçon. Quand j'ai tenté de découvrir ce qui te troublait tant, je me suis heurté au sort d'Occlumencie le plus puissant que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Je blêmis malgré moi et me mordis la lèvre au sang. J'essayai de cacher mon désarroi devant tant de perspicacité. Il poursuivit :

- Je savais très bien que le Professeur Lestrange sélectionnait quelques Serpentards plus doués que les autres pour leur offrir l'étude de la Magie Noire. Je n'avais aucune preuve mais je me doute qu'il vous a sûrement fait comprendre que trop de tapage ne lui ferait pas de bonne publicité auprès de l'établissement.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Nous nous croyions fins, nous le trouvions stupide et au fond, c'était lui qui nous bernait sans que nous le sachions. Quelle pitié.

- Oh, vous avez été très adroits. Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Je dirige cette école depuis de nombreuses années et j'ai une certaine expérience en matière de réunions secrètes. Bien que celle-ci soit plutôt différente des autres. J'ai eu des cas de rendez-vous amoureux, de Club d'échecs et de Maraudeurs mais jamais de Magie Noire. Vous étiez avant-gardistes.

Au mot ''Maraudeurs'', j'eus envie de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les empêcher. Je ne voulais pas alourdir le poids de ma culpabilité alors je me tus.

- Par contre, je veux que tu ne te reproches rien. Ton avidité de savoir était plus forte. Lorsque tu as accepté la proposition du Professeur Lestrange, tu n'avais jamais envisagé te servir de ces pouvoirs pour faire le mal, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas mais un combat se livrait en moi. C'était un duel acharné entre un mage dont la visage était caché par une bure noire et un sorcier à la robe blanche immaculée. Sans être schizophrène ni avoir une imagination trop fertile, les deux parties en moi s'étaient matérialisées sous ces formes. Avais-je imaginé que je formulerais ces sorts pour torturer des familles entières d'innocents? Jamais. Je fronçai les sourcils et me mordis la lèvre à nouveau, mais au sang, cette fois-ci. Je me sentais si vulnérable face à Dumbledore. Finalement, un de mes combattants intérieurs vainquit son assaillants et j'avouai :

- Non, je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'en servir réellement. Quand j'ai commencé à réellement maîtriser chacun des sortilèges, il a apporté des souris pour que je m'exerce. Je trouvais cela répugnant mais je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Il semblait si fier de moi que je continuais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… Lestrange était content de mes progrès et puis…

Ma voix se brisa. Je ne l'avais pas déçu lui mais j'avais déçu Dumbledore. Ma vue se brouilla, des larmes de rage et d'amertume étaient prêtes à déverser leur flot, m'humiliant devant ce grand homme. La dernière fois où je m'étais abandonné aux pleurs remontaient à la mort de ma mère. J'esquissai un sourire en me disant que mon père serait heureux de l'entendre.

- Très heureux et fier de son fils, Severus.

- Comment le pourrait-il? Savez-vous le nombre de Moldus que j'ai froidement assassiné? Une dizaine de mains ne me suffisent pas pour les compter! En fait, je ne le sais même plus moi-même! Je suis le général de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand de tous les Mages Noirs ayant jamais existés. Ce qu'il a combattu avec acharnement toute sa vie! Serait-il fier de son fils qui tue et torture ce qu'il protégeait au prix de sa vie?

Je devais être pathétique. Au bord des larmes, perdant mon sang-froid pour faire place à une culpabilité et une sensibilité jusqu'alors inconnues, quel triste spectacle devais-je donner. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. S'il m'offre un mouchoir, c'est décidé, je me suicide. Il me tendit une lettre jaunie par le temps. Je la contemplai perplexe. Qu'avait-elle à voir avec moi? Elle était scellée avec de la cire rouge bourgogne et je reconnus avec étonnement les armoiries de la famille Rogue. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore et ouvrit l'étrange missive.

'_'Mardi, 7 juillet, 1974_''

La veille de sa mort…

''_Dumbledore, veuillez remettre cette lettre à mon fils lorsque vous le jugerez bon. Vous avez toujours fait preuve d'un bon sens incroyable et je suis sûr qu'elle arrivera à bon port, au moment où elle aura besoin d'être lue._

_Éternellement vôtre,_

_                                                                  Amadeus Rogue_''

Une deuxième feuille de parchemin suivait la note que je venais de lire.

''_Mardi, 7 juillet, 1974_

_                  Cher Severus, mon seul et unique fils,_

_      Demain, je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde. Ne te demande pas comment je le sais mais ce que je sais c'est que mon devoir est d'aller supporter les autres Aurors dans leur lutte. À mes funérailles, sois respectueux avec Tante Martha, même si elle essaie d'huiler les cheveux avec son horrible gel graisseux. Je ne suis pas macabre ni morbide, je suis réaliste. Ce sera la mission la plus dangereuse que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion de voir et je compte bien y aller, même si pour cela, je dois périr au combat. _

_Tout au long de ton apprentissage à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore veillera sur toi. Je lui ai fait promettre et s'il ne le fait pas, je lui apprendrai à tenir ses engagements envers de vieux amis lorsqu'il me rejoindra dans l'Au Delà, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne vienne pas de sitôt. _

_J'ai appris de la bouche de Dumbledore que tu as été envoyé à Serpentard. J'ai eu peur que tu en fasses un drame. Ta mère elle-même était de Serpentard et cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être une femme merveilleuse. Je ne suis pas déçu que tu suives ta propre voie. Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle qu'un Rogue peut être courageux sans être Gryffondor. Tu as remué les poussiéreuses traditions ancestrales ce qui fait de toi un être unique. _

_Je ne doute aucunement que tu réussiras très bien à Poudlard. Je veux seulement t'avertir que des individus peu fréquentables te proposeront sûrement un pacte avec le Diable. La Magie Noire n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle est séduisante et je te confesse que j'y ai moi-même succombé à plusieurs reprises mais que Dumbledore m'a extirpé des ténèbres. Cela te surprend-t-il? Un Auror ancien adepte de Magie Noire est plutôt inhabituel mais un Rogue Serpentard aussi. Ce qui nous rend différent des autres Severus, ce ne sont pas les marques de vêtements que nous portons ni la façon dont nous coiffons nos cheveux mais bien ce que nous sommes à l'intérieur. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par les apparences que pourront prendre le Mal. _

_Sache que tu auras toujours une deuxième chance, tu pourras te repentir et retourner dans le droit chemin, si jamais tu fais ce marché avec Satan tout comme moi. Si jamais cela arrive, adresse-toi à Albus Dumbledore. C'est l'allié le plus précieux qui soit parce qu'il sait reconnaître la véritable valeur des gens et sait leur accorder sa confiance et son pardon. _

_Comme je déteste les effusions de sentimentalité, je coupe court. Peu importe les décisions que tu prendras, tu resteras toujours Severus Rogue, mon garçon si intelligent et si vif dont j'ai l'honneur d'être le père. _

_      Avec affection,_

_                                          Ton père,_

_                                                                  Amadeus Rogue_''

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Elle roula lentement le long de ma joue et poursuivit sa trajectoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase contre le mot ''Magie Noire''. Coïncidence ou pas, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Je Lui ai tout révélé… enfin, de moins en moins… ma rédemption est impossible.. j'en ai tué tant… je suis un meurtrier doublé d'un traître…'' débitais-je d'un souffle. 

- Severus, je ne sais pas ce que contient la lettre mais je peux te certifier que je serai toujours là pour toi. Comme je t'ai dit dans mon entrevue avec toi, tu ne recules pas devant la tâche. Le danger te fait-il peur?

- Non, Professeur. J'ai vu des choses qui bouleverseraient n'importe quel sorcier à vie et j'y ai survécu. J'ai effectué un grand nombre de missions pour le compte de mon.. de Lord Voldemort et je suis toujours là pour m'en vanter.''

Comme par enchantement, son visage avait retrouvé sa bonhomie et sa bienveillance. Il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Je me demandai comment pouvait-il conserver son apparente gentillesse par les temps sombres qui couraient. Sûrement pour rassurer ceux qui manquent de confiance comme je l'ai fait. Je grimaçai à cette idée. 

- Je suis sûr que Voldemort s'en porterait garant.

Je frissonnai à l'ouïe de ce nom. J'exorcisai cette peur. Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout… Mais il nous avait appris à le respecter et à ne pas le prononcer. Devinant mon trouble, Dumbledore me confia :

Dire son nom est une chose très importante pour moins le craindre.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire taire cette peur, Professeur.

- Ce que je te propose aujourd'hui est très dangereux et tu peux parfaitement refuser. Je veux que tu sois pleinement conscient des risques qui s'imposent si tu acceptes.

- Je suis prêt à tout, Professeur.

- Une Chocogrenouille?

La question était tellement incongrue que je lui demandai :

- Pardon, peut-être ai-je mal compris mais m'avez-vous…

- Oui, Severus. Voici un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

Je pris le paquet entre mes mains et le déballai. La carte à l'intérieur représentait Dumbledore lui-même. Il me lança un regard plein de malice.

- Garde-la sur toi. Tu pourras t'adresser à elle si tu as un besoin urgent de me parler. Mesure le pour et le contre avant de répondre mais souhaiterais-tu devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix?

- L'Ordre du Phénix? Ce n'est donc pas une légende!

- Te demanderais-je de faire partie d'un clan imaginaire? J'ai restauré l'Ordre du Phénix à l'avènement de Voldemort. Tu connais la plupart des sorciers qui en sont membres.

Je priai intérieurement… Pas les Maraudeurs, pas les Maraudeurs, je vous en prie… je vous en conjure, je ferez tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas les Maraudeurs! Je vous supplie à genoux. J'endurerai Trelawney s'il le faut mais pas les…

- De tes vieilles connaissances : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Arthur et sa femme Molly Weasley.

Tous de joyeux Gryffondors. Je serai le mouton noir, comme toujours… Pense à ta rédemption, Severus. C'est ta seule et unique chance, ne la laisse pas passer. Une opportunité pareille ne se représentera pas avant longtemps. Je dis précipitamment :

- J'accepte! Peu importe les risques, les dangers et mes futurs coéquipiers, je ferai partie de l'Ordre.

_* C'est ainsi que je devins espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Je m'étais retourné contre mon Maître. Je n'étais plus une taupe pour le même camp. Lorsqu'on me jugea pour mes crimes en tant que Mangemort, Dumbledore me sauva d'Azkaban en prenant la responsabilité sur ses épaules de mes futurs méfaits et en énumérant le nombre de services que j'avais rendu à l'ordre. J'arrivai malheureusement trop tard pour payer ma dette à James Potter. Le soir où je fis mon entrée à l'Ordre, Peter Pettigrew révéla l'emplacement de la demeure des Potter, à Godric Hollow. Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait cité; je n'avais pas fais le lien, pas assez rapidement. Le poids de la culpabilité me pèse encore aujourd'hui. *_

***

Le champ de bataille était dévasté. Les médico-mages transportaient des blessés sur des civières. L'attaque avait été fulgurante. Poudlard, un des derniers bastions sûrs du monde de la magie, était en état de siège. L'armée du Ministère s'était empêchée d'aller porter secours à l'école mais elle avait due faire face aux légions de Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. La lutte avait fait rage aux remparts du château. Élèves et professeurs s'y étaient rendus, effectuant une sortie époustouflante, combattant avec bravoure et courage leurs assaillants. Sorts et incantations pouvaient être entendus mêlés à des hurlements de douleur ou des cris de désespoir. L'amalgame de bruits n'était rien comparé à l'action qui se déroulait. Au cœur de la mêlée, Harry Potter se battait furieusement. J'étais à ses côtés et je le protégeais, l'Ange Déchu mais Repenti vêtu de noir. Je payais ma dette. J'ai cru l'avoir acquitté en le sauvant, une première fois, mais je compris très vite que je devais faire plus pour me racheter. Je m'étais préparé à mourir pour la cause, le devoir qui m'incombait. Si la victoire exigeait mon sacrifice, si pour que le monde émerge des ténèbres, une vie devait être échangée, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

            Une énorme onde de choc vert émeraude ébranla tous les combattants. Tous furent renversés sous la force de ce sort. Il ne pouvait émaner que d'une seule personne. J'entendis alors une voix dans mon dos :

- Tu es une telle _déception_, Severus. Autant pour moi que pour tous les autres que tu as trahi. À commencer par ton père, puis, Dumbledore, tes amis et moi. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Je t'ai donné un toît, une position enviée, une véritable famille. Et qu'as-tu fait en retour? Tu as mordu la main qui t'as nourrie. Tu connais très bien le prix à payer pour cela, Severus. Tu as déjà été mon bourreau. ENDOLORIS!

La voix aux consonances métalliques de mon père me revint en mémoire.

- Récite à nouveau les trois principaux Sortilèges Impardonnables, Severus.

- Imperium, Doloris et Avada Kedavra, père

- Tout à fait. Si jamais tu fais face au sort Doloris, je te souhaite bonne chance. J'y ai été soumis maintes fois. Ce sera sans aucun doute les pires souffrances qui ne te seront jamais infligées. Lorsque ce sera devenu insupportable, tu penseras que ta raison t'a quitté mais c'est ta vie qui le sera si cela dure trop longtemps. Le Doloris est inhumain et ne t'avise jamais au grand jamais de l'utiliser. Comprends-tu?

Un feu envahit mes veines. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil douleur. Ma vision se brouilla. Je sentais mon corps se convulser, secoué de spasmes saccadés. La souffrance était devenue plus qu'intolérable. Comme tous les sorciers qui furent soumis à ce sortilège, je crus devenir fou. Soudain, je ne ressentis plus rien. Je pensai un instant que la vie à l'intérieur de moi s'était bêtement éteinte. Je regardai aux alentours et découvris Potter, gisant sur le sol. Pas maintenant, pas si proche du but… Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit à nouveau entendre :

- Que dirais-tu d'abréger ses souffrances, Severus? Vas-y, mon cher Mangemort, assassine-le. IMPERO!

Une brume envahit mon cerveau. J'entendais la voix du Maître dans mes oreilles bourdonnantes. _Tue-le, tue-le, tue-le_… Je devais résister. Me débattre. C'est alors que je me rappelai mon père :

- Lorsque tu seras sous la coupe de l'Imperium, tu devras combattre, te reprendre en main. Le mage noir peut exercer un pouvoir infini sur un faible, mais tu n'es pas faible, n'est-ce pas? Un brouillard va s'établir mais tu dois le dissiper. Bat toi de toutes tes forces, Severus. Comprends-tu?

Je sentais la puissance du sortilège se diminuer lentement. Je continuais d'avancer vers le corps de Potter mais le contrôle commençait à changer de mains.

- Alors, Severus. Tu essaies de résister? Fais en sorte que je sois fier de toi. Ne me déçois pas une nouvelle fois. Avec un peu de chance, je te tuerai sans douleur, toi aussi.

Une tempête grondait en moi. J'allais me rebeller. Toute la rage contenue en moi allait être libérée pour se retourner contre mon ancien maître. Je la canalisai. Je sentais ce pouvoir couler en moi. 

Le corps inerte de Potter était à quelques pas de moi. _Tue-le, tue-le, TUE-LE! _

- NON! M'entendis-je hurler.

Je réalisai que Potter n'était que pétrifié. Lord Voldemort avait sûrement voulu garder le meilleur pour la fin. Quel sadisme…

- Finite Incantatum murmurai-je.

- Si c'est comme ça, Severus, si tu en as décidé ainsi, tu devras assumer ton choix. Experlliarmus! Tu assisteras à la fin d'Harry Potter et en même temps, celle de tous ceux qui ont osé s'opposer à moi.

Je tentai vainement de rattraper ma baguette qui vola dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

- Avada…

- Passons en revue les Sortilèges Impardonnables, Severus.

- Bien, père. Sous l'Imperium, le Mage Noir contrôle votre pensée. Sous le Doloris, le Mage Noir vous inflige des souffrances inhumaines. Pour l'Avada Kedavra… eh bien, nous ne l'avons pas encore étudié, père.

- L'Avada Kedavra est le pire de tous les sortilèges. Il se manifeste en coup de vent. Un vent vert émeraude. Il est vif comme l'éclair. Jamais personne n'a survécu à ce sort jusqu'ici. L'Avada Kedavra est mortel, si employé par un Mage Noir puissant. Si tu te retrouves devant un de ceux-là et qu'il est expérimenté, tu peux faire tes prières, mon fils. En fait, tu n'auras même pas le temps. L'Avada Kedavra t'aura déjà emporter dans l'Au-delà. Comprends-tu pourquoi c'est le pire de tous les sorts? Parce qu'on ne peut le conjurer, parce qu'il est fatal à coup sûr. Tu devras faire attention où tu mettras les pieds, Severus. Comprends-tu?

Je m'élançai alors sur Potter. Il s'était remis debout avec peine sur ses jambes flageolantes. Sous le choc, il tomba plus loin par terre. 

- …Kedavra!

Un souffle passa, et emporta avec lui la vie qui m'animait. 

Je ne sus jamais que ce deuxième sacrifice pour sa vie avait eu le même effet que pour sa mère mais que cette fois-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était définitivement mort. Le sort se retourna contre son Maître et tous entendirent une énorme déflagration lorsque l'âme noire de Lord Voldemort s'éleva dans le ciel strié d'éclairs. Les Mangemorts déroutés s'enfuirent et furent capturés. Curieusement, le lendemain de la bataille mémorable, le ciel s'était dégagé et un soleil éblouissant éclairait tout l'Angleterre.


	5. Épilogue

Épilogue 

La Mort bienfaitrice. Elle m'enveloppe, m'entoure dans les pans de sa cape noire, tout comme la mienne, bien que celle-ci soit maculée de sang. Elle m'emporte au loin. Je retiens mon souffle. Tout va si vite. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un tourbillon.

Me pleurera-t-on ou bien tomberais-je dans l'oubli? Se rappellera-t-on de moi comme du redouté professeur de potions, du sombre Mangemort ou bien d'un héros, ce qui est bien peu probable. 

Mais pourquoi avoir tant de pensées amères, à présent que tout est fini? Le bien a vaincu, le mal est éradiqué à jamais. Je me suis acquitté de ma dette. Je me suis pardonné. 

Une lumière éblouissante m'aveugle. Lorsque j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, mes parents sont là, et m'ouvrent les bras. Ils m'adressent tous deux un sourire rayonnant. Je peux reposer en paix car j'ai trouvé ma _rédemption._

**_~ Fin ~_******


End file.
